Sweet Home
by Shashira
Summary: ¡CAPÍTULO 3! Hermione Granger tiene todo lo que puede desear: Es rica, famosa, y sale con el mejor jugador de quidditch que existe ¿El único problema? Ron Weasley
1. Default Chapter

**¡Buenas! Éste es mi nuevo fic. La historia está basada en una película que me gusta mucho y bueno, decidí hacerlo, simplemente porque me pareció divertido. Espero que os guste y que dejéis opinión.**

**¡Besos!**

***********************************************************************************************

Regreso: Capítulo 1 

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, y si cerraba los ojos solo obtenía como resultado un sueño intranquilo. Se removía entre las sábanas, nerviosa, esperando el resultado del esfuerzo, el resultado de los últimos años... 

Los primeros rayos de la mañana salían en el horizonte y desde el balcón abierto podía verse un cielo gris que se iba abriendo entre luces a un nuevo día de verano. Se deslizó como un felino de la cama, sin despertar a la persona que dormía a su lado, y se asomó al balcón para observar el amanecer en París.

Desde el primer día que llegó le pareció una ciudad fascinante con una historia que estremecía. El río Sena lo cruzaba de lado a lado y en el horizonte todo era presidido por la imponente Torre Eiffel y el Palacio de Versalles. Las calles siempre estaban ambientadas por franceses o extranjeros que iban de un lado a otro, que se movían entre fotos y negocios. Lo que ella resumía como la típica vida ajetreada de los parisinos.

Sus ojos marrones se entrecerraron cuando el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, llevándose la mano a la frente en forma de visera. Una brisa fresca le llegó con aroma a dulce de la pastelería cercana a su casa y sonrió de manera inconsciente cuando le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de cierta señora regordeta preparando tartas de chocolate. También imaginó un cabello pelirrojo, y una mirada azul de hombre que la observaba con fijeza. Negó enérgicamente cuando esas imágenes como fotografías aparecieron, y decidió que ya era hora de ir a desayunar.

Se recogió la melena castaña con una cinta que cogió de la mesilla de noche y besando a su acompañante, que aún dormía, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un suculento desayuno. Cocinó con magia, pues nunca tuvo mucha práctica con la forma muggle, así que mediante un hechizo sencillo consiguió que en la mesa hubiera tortitas, croissants, sirope de chocolate, y zumo de naranja acompañado con una taza de café. Tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba con orgullo su obra de arte culinaria, sonriendo para sí. De repente sintió unos brazos fuerte y rudos que enlazaban su cintura desde atrás, y una boca que se acercaba a su cuello con dulzura.

- Buenos días – dijo ella, cogiendo una taza de café de la mesa, girando ofreciéndosela a su acompañante – Está recién hecho.

Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en la mujer, que desvió su mirada hacia el desayuno para comer una de las tortitas del montón. 

- ¿Nerviosa? – preguntó tomando un poco del líquido humeante. Ella sonrió de lado, negando con energía sin mucha convicción.

- ¡No, que va! mi vida como escritora puede acabar hoy con el periódico de la mañana, pero no es razón para estar alterada.

- Ya... – susurró el hombre, dejando la taza en la mesa. Sus cejas espesas le daban un aspecto hosco a su rostro – Creo que después de la promoción del libro deberías darte un respiro, Hermione.

Deslizó una de sus manos finas hasta las rudas del chico y sonrió con ternura.

- No te preocupes Víktor, estoy bien – La miró como se mira a una persona desconocida, y es que después de llevar juntos varios meses aún no lograba conocer todo lo que deseaba a Hermione Granger. 

Ya no era la chica sabelotodo de Hogwarts que conoció años atrás, sino que estaba considerada en el mundo mágico como una escritora de éxito, con fama y dinero suficiente como para vivir toda su vida sin trabajar. Pero Hermione seguía escribiendo un libro tras otro sin descanso en aquel apartamento en el que vivía situado en el corazón de París. 

La había encontrado por casualidad meses atrás, cuando un amigo común los presentó al terminar el partido de Brasil – Uganda de los últimos mundiales. Apenas había reconocido a Hermione, solo al fijarse en su melena enmarañada y sus ojos marrones se había percatado de su identidad. A raíz del encuentro Víktor había frecuentado con más asiduidad la capital francesa, y de esas citas en cafeterías y restaurantes había nacido una relación que duraba ya seis meses.

El timbre de la puerta sonó con insistencia varias veces. Hermione frunció el ceño, extrañada por la urgencia.

- No espero a nadie – murmuraba mientras abría la puerta del apartamento.

Frente a ella se encontraba un chico alto, de tez morena y cabello del mismo color que llevaba en la mano el periódico de la mañana. Hermione abrió los ojos con el corazón acelerado. La sangre corría por las venas a un velocidad vertiginosa y sintió un escalofrío que le recorría toda la espina dorsal.

- Felicidades, madame Granger, tiene usted una de las mejores críticas literarias de los últimos años.

Hermione comenzó a gritar, y embargada por la emoción abrazó al hombre que le anunció la noticia, que sonreía con ella mientras respondía al abrazo.

- Y bien querida ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – la voz del hombre tenía un acento extranjero que se diferenciaba del francés.

- ¡Voy a celebrarlo por todo lo alto ésta noche¡ - gritó Hermione. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Sin que apenas lo notara la morena Víktor hizo acto de presencia, saliendo de la cocina con su aspecto hosco y aturdido. Ella lo miró, echándose a sus brazos entre sollozos contenidos. – ¡Lo conseguí, lo conseguí!

- Felicidades cariño – le dijo él y le besó el cabello enmarañado – Hola Giork.

- Hola Víktor – contestó al saludo con cortesía, sonriendo socarrón – No sabía que te encontraría aquí ¿ pasaste buena noche?

Krum se encogió de hombros sin responder, y con un último beso a Hermione se retiró para darse una ducha. La morena llevó a Giork hasta el salón, decorado en tonos beiges y lo sentó en un sofá crema, arrancándole de las manos el periódico "_Magicien_".

- _"Y la semana de presentaciones terminó con el lanzamiento del último libro de la aclamada escritora inglesa Hermione Granger, que dotó a su última obra con la brisa fresca que necesitaba la nueva generación de escritores"_

- Oh y si sigues unas líneas más abajo podrás ver que te describen como una chica madura y serena a pesar de tu juventud.

El chico miraba el salón con interés, y de vez en cuando echaba miradas de orgullo a Hermione, que leía ensimismada el periódico, donde en la portada había una foto de ella que saludaba alegremente. Giork la saludó también y luego miró a la Hermione de carne y hueso, que arrugó el diario en su pecho.

- Giork esto hay que celebrarlo – dijo entusiamada - ¿qué tal una cena esta noche? Víktor mañana regresa a Bulgaria para entrenar, ya no lo veré en un mes. Podría ser también de despedida...

- Pero yo ya tengo planes querida, de hecho unos planes que no cambiaría por nada del mundo – se levantó del sofá y recorrió la habitación, enredando sus dedos en la planta que descansaba sobre la mesa auxiliar.

- No me digas que tienes una nueva conquista – Giork asintió distraído – Los gays nunca descansáis ¿eh?

- Es un duro trabajo pequeña, pero se hace lo posible para llevarlo adelante – suspiró con tristeza fingida y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, acariciando la piel del tapizado – De todos modos te dejo en buenas manos. No creo que te moleste el tener una cita a solas con Krum ¿cierto?

- Pero quería compartir mi alegría contigo también, para algo eres mi editor – él hizo un gesto con la mano en el aire, indicando que no le diera importancia.

- El mérito es tuyo, yo solo gano dinero a costa tuya – se levantó de nuevo, alisándose su traje de chaqueta blanco y atusándose la corbata roja escarlata y los cuellos de la camisa del mismo color que el traje – Bien, creo que me marcho ya, tengo todavía que presumir de escritora. Te veo mañana querida – le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego la miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos verdes – Y péinate por favor.

- Lo haré – le dijo ella, sabiendo ya de antemano que dijera lo que dijera Giork siempre se quejaría de su melena castaña. Acompañó al editor hacia la salida y al cerrar la puerta corrió hacia su habitación, donde Víktor ya se ponía su uniforme de quidditch.

- Entrenamiento – aclaró él, dándole un beso en los labios a Hermione que lo alargó más de lo habitual - ¿Cenamos ésta noche? Tengo que decirte algo.

- Sí, ven a recogerme a eso de... – pero él la acalló con un dedo, negando con la cabeza. Unos mechones cayeron sobre su rostro rudo y sonriente en aquellos momentos.

- Mandaré a alguien a buscarte a las seis en punto. – le acarició el pelo y añadió – Sé puntual.

- Sí papá – y con un último beso se desapareció con un suave plop.

***********************************************************************************************

Eran las seis menos cinco cuando la puerta del apartamento se abrió para recibir a Roger, el chófer que venía a por Hermione. Para la ocasión escogió un traje largo y negro de escote asimétrico. En su muñeca izquierda llevaba una pulsera de plata fina con perlas rojas y el pelo iba recogido con esmero mediante unos palos chinos que tenían incrustados perla rojas a juego con la pulsera.

- ¿Está lista la Madame? – preguntó con cortesía el chófer y Hermione asintió, cerrando tras de sí la puerta e introduciéndose en una limusina negra. 

El trayecto hacia el restaurante se le hizo a Hermione más largo de lo habitual, que miraba el reloj del salpicadero impaciente.

- ¿Falta mucho? 

- No Madame – anunció el hombre, de mediana edad y pelo canoso bajo su gorra azul. El coche frenó y las llaves de contacto fueron apagadas –  De hecho ya llegamos.

Lo primero que pensó Hermione al bajar del vehículo es que aquello Roger se había equivocado de lugar. Estaban en un callejón sin salida apenas alumbrado por unas farolas. Miró alrededor y el pánico se apoderó de su cuerpo cuando el lugar le fue desconocido. Una puerta de hierro se abrió frente a ella con un crujido de visillos. De la oscuridad salió Pierre Delon, el director del hotel mágico donde el equipo de quidditch de Víktor se alojaba durante las largas estancias en París. Vestía un frac negro muy elegante y sostenía entre sus manos su varita iluminada.

- Buenas noches Madmoiselle Granger, Monsieur Krum le está esperando. – sonreía con elegancia y su melena castaña estaba peinada hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué significa todo esto? – preguntó con recelo, siendo conducida por un pasillo oscuro que era iluminado por la varita de Pierre. 

El hombre solo la miró y se llevó un dedo a los labios, abriendo después unas puertas enormes que daban a una estancia de grandes dimensiones. Una luces iluminaron la figura de un hombre alto, de pelo negro y cejas espesas que Hermione reconoció al instante.

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa aquí Víktor? 

Krum anduvo hasta ella, seguido por el foco de luz y la cogió por la cintura.

- Estaba pensando en ese respiro que debería de darte ahora que has tenido buena crítica por tu libro – Hermione parpadeó varias veces, no entendiendo bien el fondo de todo aquello.

- ¿Para eso me has traído aquí? – él asintió, sonriente y la besó en la mejilla.

- ¿Te gustaría que ese respiro fuera en Bulgaria frente a trescientas personas? – la morena lo miró espantada.

- ¿Cómo?

Krum no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque unas luces iluminaron toda la galería, dejando ver vitrinas y vitrinas de joyas que lo rodeaban. Cada vitrina estaba presidida por una mujer bien uniformada y entre sus manos portaban cajas de terciopelo negro que contenían anillos de diferente formas y tamaños. Hermione miró todo con suma atención, y luego se fijó en Víktor, que se había arrodillado en la moqueta roja de la estancia.

- Te quiero Hermione, y por eso deseo que te cases conmigo – un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la sala, mientras que la muchacha lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse una mano al pecho, sin creerse aún lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Oh, Dios Mío.... – Krum esperaba una respuesta, y ella estaba tan sorprendida que apenas podía articular palabra.

- Cariño, te hice la pregunta para que respondieras – le dijo impaciente, y ella salió de su estupor, sintiéndose observada por las chicas de detrás de las vitrinas interminables.

- Sí... – murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

- ¿Perdón? – Hermione  besó pasionalmente a Víctor, que se levantó del suelo de un salto para abrazar a la morena.

-¡Sí, sí, sí¡ - ambos rieron y entonces divisaron a Pierre Delon, que salió de uno de los rincones y le hacía señas a las chicas para que se enseñaran los anillos.

- Mañana saldrá en todos los periódicos – Krum se imaginó el titular haciendo gestos con las manos – _"Víktor Krum, el mejor jugador del quidditch búlgaro comprometido con la famosa escritora Hermione Granger"_

- Pero si aún la prensa no lo sabe – rió ella.

- No te preocupes por eso, yo filtré la noticia – Hermione que se estaba probando un anillo con zafiros pequeños lo miró asustada.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Pues que anuncié nuestro compromiso. Saldrá mañana en todos los periódicos a nivel internacional – dijo orgulloso, pero la palidez de Hermione lo estaba asustando. - ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Nada... – Y a su mente vino la imagen de cierto pelirrojo leyendo la noticia. Un estremecimiento recorrió todo el cuerpo de la chica, y supo al instante lo que tenía que hacer.

***********************************************************************************************

Despertó de un sueño intranquilo cuando sintió el bip – bip conocido de su teléfono móvil. Lo sacó como pudo del bolso, aún atontada por la ensoñación y contestó con la máxima rapidez que le permitía.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde demonios te has metido? ¡Me levanto hoy divinamente de la cama, pensado que he pasado la noche de mi vida junto a mi amor platónico y al mirar el diario veo en primera página una foto tuya y de Víktor anunciando vuestro compromiso!

- Oye tranquilízate Giok – le exigió Hermione, frotándose con la mano libre los ojos – Yo no lo sabía ¿vale? Fue una sorpresa.

- ¿Sabes dónde me encuentro ahora? – preguntó indignado – En la puerta de tu casa con dos mil periodistas en la entrada para conseguir una foto tuya y ¡Oh sorpresa! ¡No estás en casa!

- ¡No te pongas así Giork! – miró a su derecha y le entregó a una señorita un billete – Estoy en el aeropuerto – respiró hondo y añadió – Regreso.

- ¿Qué regresas? ¿A dónde?

- A Londres – explicó ella, contando hasta diez para no colgarle a su editor.

- ¿Y qué se te ha perdido a ti en Inglaterra?

- Un divorcio

- ¿Un divorcio? – preguntó extrañado e incrédulo - ¿De quién?

La chica guardó silencio durante unos instantes antes de responder.

- Mío y de Ronald Weasley – y el teléfono se desconectó, dejando a Giork en un estado parecido al paro cardiaco.

***********************************************************************************************

**¡Tened paciencia por favor que es el primer capítulo! Espero vuestras opiniones. Mi hotmail es Shashira_total@hotmail.com El capítulo no ha sido corregido, porque salió en un momento de inspiración, así que disculpas. Me despido ya.**

**¡Besos!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! No he podido actualizar antes porque estuve ingresada en el hospital. No voy a responder reviews porque no me da tiempo (no estoy en mi casa) pero os doy las gracias porque, en serio, me ha hecho muy feliz. **

**Espero que paséis una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

                          **Shashira**

**********************************************************************************************

**_Sweet_****_ Home:_****_ Capítulo 2_**

Londres seguía siendo la misma ciudad ruidosa que Hermione Granger había dejado años atrás para viajar a París. Respiró hondo, llegando a sus pulmones aquel aire inglés que en el fondo echaba tanto de menos. A su alrededor familias enteras se reencontraban después de un largo tiempo de espera, y de vez en cuando podías divisar a todo un convoy de chinos parlanchines con sus cámaras de fotos al cuello dispuestos a captar cualquier objeto inglés que mostrara un mínimo de interés para ellos. 

Aquello le recordó a Colin Creevey, cuando perseguía a Harry tan solo para captar una imagen de él comiendo, jugando al quidditch, o entrando en los servicios. Y sin saber cómo su mente la había transportado a un día en el que Colin tomó una foto a escondidas de ella y Ron besándose en la sala común de Griffyndor. Ron montó en cólera, y por una vez en su vida se aprovechó de ser el prefecto de la casa y castigó a Colin limpiando la sala común, no sin antes arrebatarle el carrete de fotos y la cámara, con la patética excusa de que él consideraba _"Sumamente peligrosa esa cosa muggle". _

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hermione se encontraba en un pequeño taxi que había conseguido a la salida del aeropuerto de Gatwick e iba de camino al centro del mismísimo Londres. A su paso vio los almacenes Harrods, los numerosos árboles que adornaban las amplias avenidas y las típicas cabinas de  teléfono color rojo. El Big Ben se veía imponente bajo las pequeñas nubes que se arremolinaban en el cielo y las tiendas de Armani y Chanel seguían siendo tan elegantes como la última vez que las vio, solo con la diferencia de que ahora podía darse el pequeño lujo de comprar en ellas. 

El taxista la miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor con una sonrisa en su mulato rostro. Tenía unos ojos grandes y oscuros, su melena negra llena de trencitas pequeñas le daban un aspecto hippie de los años sesenta. Vestía una chaqueta azul con rayas blancas y a su cuello llevaba una bufanda de colores vivos y alegres.

- ¿Es la primera vez que viene a Londres? – tenía una modulación simpática en la voz, que en cierto modo te tentaba a la confianza.

- No – respondió Hermione, mirando aquellos ojos del retrovisor y sonriendo con melancolía – Viví aquí toda mi vida solo que... – suspiró y al parar el taxi en un paso de cebra se quedó observando a una pareja que paseaba por la avenida – Hace tiempo que no venía ¿sabe? Tal vez demasiado.

- Entiendo lo que me dice, señorita – el hombre volvió su rostro de piel morena, dejando ver unos dientes blancos y alineados cuando le dedicó una agradable sonrisa a la chica – Yo soy de Argel, un país situado al Norte de África, y hace ocho años que no veo a mi familia – volvió a mirar al frente cundo el semáforo cambió de color, cambiando la marcha y girando a la derecha – Me gustaría ir un día de éstos ¿La dejo aquí?

- Sí – ambos chicos se bajaron del coche. Mientras que el hombre dejaba las maletas de Hermione en la acera, ella buscaba en su cartera algo de dinero muggle con el que pagar al taxista. El hombre le hizo una leve inclinación y dedicándole una última sonrisa se introdujo en el coche para dirigirse calle abajo a una de las avenidas principales.

Cuando Hermione giró se encontró con un bar en nefastas condiciones. Tenía la puerta de la entrada muy ajada por el paso de los años y justo encima colgaba un cártel que decía "El Caldero Chorreante". La morena lo miró atentamente, viendo cómo los muggles pasaban por su lado sin apenas atender al pequeño local. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar con ello todos los nervios que sentía, pero aquello no se iba, y dedujo con certeza que no se iría hasta que no regresara a Francia con los papeles de divorcio firmado bajo el brazo. Se abrochó los botones de la chaqueta negra que llevaba, recogiéndose su cabellera en una cola alta y agarrando con fuerza el bolso de piel que aún conservaba en la mano, mientras observaba de nuevo el aspecto destartalado y dejado del bar. 

Había pasado tantos momentos buenos en aquel lugar, con los Weasley cenando o simplemente tomando un helado en el Callejón Diagon después de realizar las interminables compras para el regreso a Hogwarts. La sala común, rebosante de risas cuando los gemelos armaban una de las suyas, probando todos sus trucos con los alumnos, o cuando Griffyndor ganó la Copa de Quidditch gracias a Harry y Ron en el último año de su estancia allí.

Ron...

Cerró los ojos y vio un cabello pelirrojo, unas pecas que surcaba cada rincón de aquel rostro que tantas veces había observado o imaginado. Sus ojos azules, que cada vez que la miraban ella sentía algo dentro que la ponía blandita, soñando que junto a él todo sería diferente de cómo había sido hasta ese momento. Y recordó una lágrima, una lágrima que corría por su propio rostro cuando le escuchó decir aquel _"Cásate conmigo"_  bañándose desnudos en la playa donde habían ido a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Y ella dijo _"Sí"_ con tanta seguridad que hasta le dio miedo, porque fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que lo quería más de lo que nunca se había imaginado. O creído. O ambas cosas.

Miró de nuevo en los rincones de su mente, viendo su propia boda, su vestido blanco y a Ron esperándola al final del largo pasillo de personas junto a un cura que era mago. Vio que sonreía, y ella también lo hacía. Escuchó de nuevo con nitidez el _"Sí quiero"_ de sus labios, y al mago que los declaraba _"marido y mujer"_. 

Sintió los labios de Ron en los suyos, y sus manos en la espalda cuando le desabrochaba el traje en la noche de bodas. Se vio a ella envuelta entre las frías sábanas de seda, aspirando el aroma de Ron, hundiendo su carne en la de él y sus ojos marrones en los azules del pelirrojo. Aferrándose a esos hombros pecosos y húmedos de sudor, mezclando el aliento de ambos en un beso que se declaraba urgente por los dos lados. Recorriéndole. Recorriéndola. Conociendo lo que ya de hecho conocía, explorando lo que ya había explorado, teniendo lo que antes de aquel día ya tenía. Sin reglas, sin leyes. Y luego lo vio descansar a su lado, con aquella sonrisa eterna que le daba aspecto de niño travieso.

_- Ahora puedo besarte siempre que quiera ¿Eh? – _Y lo había declarado aún con la sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro pecoso. 

Y la besaría una y mil veces más después de aquello. Días, meses y años. Hasta que la historia bonita acabó como acaba cualquier cuento de hadas: Despertándose del sueño.

Entonces vinieron los momentos malos. Los días fuera de casa, las noches en vela desesperada sin tener noticias de su esposo. Y el final, aquel final que se veía venir desde el principio. 

- _Tú aquí y yo a kilómetros de ti –_ Esa fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de marcharse a Francia, antes de empezar una nueva vida y escribir. Antes de ser lo que era. Y Hermione Granger murió para ver renacer de las cenizas a otra Hermione que tuvo éxito, que encontró a un hombre que la ama y que se va a casar de nuevo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? – cuando abrió los ojos vio que seguía frente al Caldero Chorreante, con las maletas a un lado y una mujer menudita y rechoncha al otro, que la sujetaba con delicadeza por el codo. Parpadeó varias veces, antes de volver a mirar al bar y a la señora de nuevo, esta vez una sonrisa despuntó en su rostro.

- Estoy bien, gracias – le dijo, y vio como la mujer sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos un pequeño pañuelo de flores que tenía bordado en una esquina la letra _"A"._ Hermione le aceptó el pañuelo cuando la señora se lo tendió.

- Entonces no llore – Cuando se tocó el rostro vio que estaba húmedo, y sus ojos se dilataron ¿Desde cuando estaba llorando?. Miró la calle transitada, los transeúntes que paseaban y los niños con helados que corrían calle abajo. La mujer seguía en pie junto a ella, mirándola con sus ojos pequeños y verdes. Hermione sonrió, secándose con el pañuelo las lágrimas de la cara.

- Los siento, es que... estoy en casa – dijo, y dándole una última vez las gracias a la mujer rechoncha se adentró en la penumbra del Caldero Chorreante.

**********************************************************************************************

Aquel iba a ser un gran día, más que grande, sería único. Se había levantado con aquel sentimiento alegre, dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro sin un porqué aún claro, lo único que sabía con certeza era que después de la ducha matutina y un gran desayuno que incluía tortitas, pasteles, avena y zumo de calabaza seguía manteniendo aquella sonrisa de completa felicidad. Se puso unos tejanos desgastados por el tiempo y una camiseta azul muy usada. Abrió la puerta de la casa, admirando como el día había amanecido con pequeñas nubes que en esos instantes tapaban parte del sol. Entrecerró los ojos azules cuando aquel cúmulo dejó traspasar un rayo que le cegó. 

- Hoy va a ser un gran día – respitió en alto, y se dirigió al jardín. Fue entonces cuando una pequeña bola con plumas voló disparada hacia uno de los enormes árboles que adornaban el lugar.

- Vienes de cazar ¿eh? – rió con ganas cuando vio que la bola con plumas se acercaba soltando a su paso hojas del árbol para posarse en su hombro. Era una lechuza pequeña que cabía en su propia mano. Se movía alegre en dirección al brazo, dando saltitos y clavando sus uñas en la piel moteada. – Nunca cambiarás, Pig.

La lechuza ululó suavemente antes de darle un picotazo cariñoso y emprendió el vuelo hacía la jaula situada en el porche de la casa para meter la cabeza bajo el ala y dormir plácidamente. El chico se giró para admirar un día más su jardín. 

De la entrada de la casa partía un camino empedrado que llevaba hasta la carretera de gravilla. Al otro lado, apenas a un par de metros estaba el embarcadero, donde había un pequeño velero blanco, donde a un lado tenía grabado en letras doradas "Sweet". Por todos lados había frondosos árboles, y en uno de ellos podía verse una casa situada en la copa. Era pequeña, de madera oscurecida por el paso de los años y desmejorada por el poco cuidado que recibía. Alrededor no se veía ningún vecindario o casa, y es que habían comprado el terreno pensando en que así podrían hacer lo que quisieran, y todo teniendo Londres a escasos cincuenta kilómetros.

Regó un poco las vinagretas y las rosas bajo el sol estival, que se regía anunciando que debían ser ya mediodía. Se acercó a una de las rosas, admirándola. Éstas crecían de diferentes colores gracias a un conjuro que le había echado a las semillas antes de plantarlas, el único problema era que a veces salían mitad rosa y mitad roja, mezclando de ese modo colores inimaginables para una planta cualquiera.

- Ronald Weasley estas hecho todo un jardinero – se dijo con tono orgulloso, dejando a un lado la manguera y enjugándose el sudor de su frente. 

El flequillo pelirrojo se le pegaba a la cara y la camiseta despintada ya le resultaba agobiante. Pensó seriamente en refrescarse dando una vuelta en su escoba, una Nimbus 2004 que se había comprado hacía pocas semanas, pero al divisar en el horizonte a una lechuza gris que terminó posándose con elegancia en la barandilla blanca del porche desistió de su intento. Se acercó al animal, que ya bebía agua del bebedero de Pig y le desanudó una carta. Procedía del Ministerio de Magia, ya que el sello no dejaba duda alguna de ello.

Señor Ronald Weasley: 

El Ministerio de Magia tiene el gusto de invitarle a la fiesta con la que se homenajea a todos los aurores veteranos que pasaron por nuestras filas y no perdieron sus miembros en el intento por vencer al Señor Tenebroso. 

****

**_El lugar de celebración será ésta noche en el Castillo de la familia Forbain, situado al Este de Escocia. Se exige túnica de gala y se deja vía libre para la forma de llegada siempre y cuando no sea por medio de algún objeto muggle. Puede ir acompañado si lo desea. _**

****

**_                                             Atentamente_**

****

**_                                                              Arthur Weasley_**

****

**_                                                                                                                                                      Ministro de Magia _**

Del sobre contenía dos entradas para la fiesta y otra carta dónde reconoció la letra de su propio padre. Entró a la casa, sentándose en el sofá para leerla.

****

Querido Ron: Espero que sepas la importancia de que asistas a éste evento, sin ponerme ésta vez una excusa tan tonta como la de plantar calabazas en tu jardín. Aunque sea  por una vez cumple con tu deber como auror. Todos tus hermanos, incluida  tu madre,  estarán allí. Harry hará los honores éste año, deberías  felicitarlo. Besos de mamá.                                                   Arthur Weasley                                                                    (Tu padre, por si lo habías olvidado ya) 

Suspiró hondo y con resignación, maldiciéndose una y mil veces por ir a aquella estúpida fiesta. Solían ser aburridas, llenas de viejos conocidos a los que Ron veía como mínimo una vez a la semana en el Ministerio. Lo bueno eran als chicas, claro, que en aquellos eventos abundaban considerablemente. Sonrió ésta vez, preguntándose si debía invitar a Lisa Brown a esa fiesta, tal vez se haría divertida...

Estaba pensando en ello cuando vio por una de las ventanas como un taxi paraba enfrente de su casa. La puerta trasera se abrió para ver salir a una chica que le resultaba desconocida. Frunció el ceño, dejando las cartas encima de la mesa pequeña del salón y decidió salir al exterior para observarla mejor.

Era una chica morena, con el pelo liso y recogido en un moño. Llevaba un traje celeste a juego con las gafas de sol y unos zapatos de verano negro que combinaban a la perfección con un enorme bolso de piel. La chica tenía una mano en la cintura y miraba a Ron con el ceño levemente fruncido y los labios tensos. El pelirrojo seguía en blanco ¿quién era? La verdad es que no estaba mal ¿Y si la invitaba a esa fiesta? Bueno parecía muggle, tal vez no fuese tan buena idea. 

- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó cortésmente, saliendo de la confortable sombra del porche en dirección a la chica. Ella se quitó las gafas, dejando ver unos ojos marrones que sí reconoció enseguida, haciendo que el pelirrojo parara en seco. La morenas mantenía los brazos en jarra.

- ¡¡¡Podrías ayudarme si movieras ese trasero y firmaras los papeles del divorcio de una buena vez, Ronald Weasley!!!

- ¿Hermione?

**********************************************************************************************

**Pues aquí se queda, espero que no me matéis. Besos, Feliz Navidad y dejad opiniones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Ya regresé. Bueno, un poco tarde, lo sé, pero veis al menos que poco a poco voy poniendo al día todos mis fics, incluidos los Ron/Hermione, que por ahí me dejaron un review diciendo que los tengo abandonados. Bueno, aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de Sweet Home, esperando que os guste tanto como hasta ahora, y esperando no decepcionaros demasiado. La cosa ahora irá un poco más rápida a partir del capítulo siguiente ¿OK? No me matéis antes de tiempo. Y gracias de nuevo por vuestra fidelidad y por esperar tanto, en serio, no sabéis exactamente lo que todo esto significa para mí. Muchas gracias. Ahora sin más, os dejo con el capítulo ¡BESOS!**

_**Sweet Home: Capítulo 3**_

Ronald Weasley siempre se había caracterizado en sus años en Hogwarts por ser un pelirrojo que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía en cada momento, en cada instante. Si algo le molestaba, gritaba; si alguien le insultaba, como por ejemplo Draco Malfoy, le daba una paliza. Era esa extraña explosión de sentimientos lo que le hacía especial a los ojos de cualquiera, al igual que su inocencia o su picardía. Pero si era así ¿por qué al ver a Hermione Granger frente a él, lo único que había hecho era permanecer como un témpano de hielo? No se lo explicaba, pero aún menos entendía cómo ella estaba ahí de nuevo, en su vida, reviviendo momentos que para él estaban más que olvidados, enterrados… porque lo estaban ¿cierto?

Había cambiado, pensó el pelirrojo, aún sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro. Estaba más delgada, con una elegancia diferente, el cabello más largo quizá, y ropa cara de Armani a juego con gafas de Dior. Todo muy cool.

- Vamos Ron, no tengo todo el día – pero seguía siendo la misma Hermione Granger segura de sí misma, sabelotodo y, sobretodo, altanera.

- Tú no deberías de estar aquí, Hermione – dijo el pelirrojo con toda la tranquilidad que pudo reunir después de la impresión inicial. La miró como se mira a un mosquito peligroso, con los ojos azules que parecían dos pequeñas rendijas y el ceño fruncido, haciendo que las pecas de la frente se multiplicaran por mil – Ahora tu sitio está en la llamada "Ciudad de las Luces", con las vistas panorámicas de la Torre Eiffel y el Louvre desde tu apartamento caro y bohemio.

- Sí, ese es mi hogar ahora – admitió, sorprendida de que supiera dónde vivía. ¿Sabría lo de Víktor y ella? Prefería no pensarlo, al menos de momento. Pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto que lo supiera? –. Y seguiría en él sino fuera por tu maldita cabezonería de no darme el maldito divorcio – las últimas palabras las dijo con odio, y Ron se imaginó a una Boa Constrictor escupiendo su veneno mortal. Hermione sacudió los papeles frente al pelirrojo con furia contenida - ¿Sabes la fortuna que tengo que pagar cada vez que le devuelves los documentos a Monsieur Sorrel?

- Bueno, ahora te lo puedes permitir – la evaluó de arriba abajo, y aquello incomodó a Hermione, que desvió un poco la mirada. Ron lo percibió y sonrió con un aire de cinismo que a la muchacha le recordó a Malfoy - ¿Desde cuándo usas gafas de sol de colores y zapatos que yo no podría pagar ni con el sueldo de tres años?

Pero entonces Hermione le señaló el hermoso barco amarrado al pequeño puerto frente a la casa.

- ¿Y tú de dónde sacaste un barco tan lujoso? No recordaba que fueras aficionado a navegar.

Ron se encogió de hombros, pero Hermione percibió que estaba nervioso, pues cambiaba su apoyo de un pie a otro constantemente. El pelirrojo fijó su vista en el yate, serio y sin aquella sonrisa cínica que le había acompañado en lo que llevaban de conversación.

- Las cosas cambian – dijo, sin saber exactamente si se refería al barco o a ella. A lo que fue o lo que es. Y era más de lo que Hermione sabía… o creía saber. La chica miró el reloj impaciente, bufando despectiva y observando a Ron con rabia contenida.

Años.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habían hecho el amor, y aún podía sentir en su piel las caricias de Ron, su aliento y sus besos. Los suspiros y aquel "Te Quiero" que se decían acurrucado uno junto al otro, con las sábanas enlazadas a sus piernas y con olor a carne desnuda, a amor y a pasión. A piel surcada por innumerables pecas y a ojos del color del mar más azul jamás imaginado. Y era él, Ron, la que hacía que cada día fuera diferente, una aventura inesperada, un juego de niños.

Pero PAM PUM.

El hechizo se acabó.

Las siguientes imágenes fueron de Hermione sola, huyendo a París en el primer vuelo de la mañana, y la llegada a un país desconocido, con una lengua que apenas dominaba, la estancia en un motel de la Rue Jarrie, del encuentro con Giork Valentino. De su primera novela editada, y las que le siguieron, además de los premios, sesiones de fotos y entrevistas. El mundo de sofisticación y elegancia del que ahora se rodeaba. De cuando coincidió con Krum en un famoso restaurante, de su primera cita… del beso. De su compromiso.

Y después de tantos años, de lo sufrido y lo dejado atrás, después de intentar olvidar y olvidar para no cometer los mismos errores, aún seguía sintiendo escalofríos cuando Ron la miraba como la miraba ahora. Los ojos azules fijos, sin ningún movimiento, como si el tiempo hubiese hecho clack y no existiera. Tú y yo y nadie más. No digas nada, silencio, que no existe nadie más. Sin embargo había alguien, y se llamaba Krum.

Hermione no podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar todo lo ocurrido, de olvidar a Víktor, que era su prometido.

Prometido. Suyo. Su prometido.

Aquellas palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad, una realidad que la sacudió fuerte, sintiendo cómo su estómago se encogía hasta hacerse minúsculo. Ella estaba con Krum, se iba a casar con él, y Ron solo era el marido herido y desdeñoso del que debía separarse. Porque debía, pero ¿quería? Claro que quiero, se dijo¿quién en su sano juicio iba a estar junto a él toda la vida? Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una parte de su cerebro ya había pronunciado un sorprendente "yo" que la dejó congelada. Sacudió de la cabeza cualquier pensamiento, hundiéndolos en lo más profundo de su ser, e intentó retomar el hilo de la conversación.

- El próximo vuelo a París sale en seis horas – dijo paciente, intentando ver al pelirrojo como un niño pequeño que se había empecinado en desobedecer a su mamá – Firma los papeles, Ron. Fírmalos y juro que no te volveré a molestar jamás.

Jamás, pensó, es mucho tiempo.

- ¿En serio piensas que puedes aparecer aquí, después de años sin saber de ti, para que te conceda un divorcio como aquel que deja un poco de jengibre para una poción¡Por Merlín, Hermione, me abandonaste¿Crees que ahora que tengo la oportunidad de vengarme voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles?

Estaba guapa, se dijo casi sin pensar. Estaba guapa con ropa cara o sin ella, escritora o sabelotodo. Niña o mujer. Siendo mi esposa o no siéndolo. Sonriendo o ceñuda, con las arrugas alrededor de los ojos cuando le daba de lleno el sol o con las casi imperceptibles pecas canelas en el puente de su nariz.

Pero ya no era suya. Ya no. Y aquello, sin saber por qué, le envenenó la sangre que corría por las venas llenas de rabia y rencor. Un rencor guardado demasiado y que ahora había florecido.

Hermione, ajena a todo lo que ocurría en la mente de Ron, pasaba las hojas de los documentos sin demasiada convicción. Sacó una pluma elegante de color negro, y luego le señaló al pelirrojo una flecha azul que señalaba un lugar exacto del documento.

- Mira, te he marcado el lugar de la firma para que ni siquiera tengas que pensar demasiado – Ron la seguía mirando sin convicción, pero la chica ya le había puesto la pluma negra en la mano – Vamos Ron, acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

- Cuanto antes – repitió él.

- Eso es.

Sus ojos azules pasaron de Hermione a los documentos varias veces, antes de dirigirse al porche para sentarse en los escalones con las hojas en la mano. Si lo hacía, si lo firmaba, Hermione y él romperían el único vínculo que ahora les unía. Sus sueños, esperanzas, todo se acabaría igual que en su día se acabó la relación que existía entre ellos. De nuevo miró a Hermione, que esperaba impaciente a pocos metros de él, observando de reojo el Lotus que llevaba en su muñeca como si fuera una fina serpiente de plata.

- Tiempo – dijo Ron de repente, y la muchacha parpadeó varias veces.

- ¿Perdón? – el pelirrojo se había levantado ya, con los documentos y la pluma en las manos, y abría la puerta de entrada a su casa. La sonrisa divertida y cínica volvía a relucir en su rostro blanco y pecoso. Hermione lo siguió hasta el interior de la casa. Seguía estando igual que la había dejado: los mismos muebles, iguales cuadros, el olor ¿y su dormitorio, el que habían compartido? Sacudió la cabeza para despejar a sus fantasmas del pasado, y entonces Ron se volvió hacia ella. En el rostro de Hermione lo único que se reflejaba era el desconcierto y la confusión de la situación.

- Que necesito tiempo para ver todo esto¿y si me estás estafando y quieres quedarte con todo lo que poseo?

- ¡Por Dios, Ron¡Mírate! – Hermione había estallado de rabia, ahora gritaba como una energúmena procedente de la prehistoria. Estaba harta de sus niñerías, de que le tomara el pelo y se burlara de ella - ¿Crees que querría quitarte ésta casa, el yate, a Pig¡No me hagas reír! – Ron la miró ceñudo, molesto por los comentarios.

- ¿Qué pasa, ahora piensas que eres mejor que yo simplemente porque tus novelas se venden bien?

- ¡No me hace falta escribir novelas y que tengan éxito para demostrar que soy mejor que tú, Ron!

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡SÍ! – Ron avanzó a zancadas hacia ella. Estaban a pocos centímetros, sentía su aliento y su aroma, sentía el calor de su piel, podía ver las pecas en el puente de su pequeña nariz. Sus labios… a centímetros. De repente se apartó como si quemara¿había pensado por unos instantes en besarla¡Había querido besarla!

Conserva la calma, se dijo, respirando profundamente y contando hasta diez, o veinte, o treinta. La observó de nuevo, como antes, como un ser extraño que viera por primera vez. Y entonces algo se encendió dentro de él, algo que le dio la solución del problema: Mejor cerca que lejos. Y mejor que cuentes hasta cien, amigo.

Pero también había otra cosa, y se llamaba orgullo. No podía permitir que Hermione lo tuviera comiendo de su mano, que lo manejara y dijera el cómo y el cuándo sin importar lo que él opinaba, lo que pensaba. Se había marchado sin decirle nada, había pedido el divorcio sin consultárselo y, ahora, regresaba como si nada hubiera pasado. La esposa perfecta, pensó Ron cínico, tan egocéntrica como siempre lo ha sido y lo será.

Hermione se sentía turbada ante las intensas emociones que acababa de experimentar. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ella y Ron. Y estaba en esas cuando sintió el brazo del pelirrojo sujetándola con fuerza, abriendo la puerta de la casa… y dejándola en el porche más sola que la una, con los documentos y la pluma entre sus manos de nuevo. No estaban firmados.

- ¡Vete! – Le gritó Ron cuando ya había cerrado la puerta, y su voz sonó amortiguada - ¡Vete a tu París de dinero, lujos y viajes¡Vete y no regreses más, ni por el divorcio ni por nada! – y escuchó varias maldiciones y hechizos que a la muchacha le eran de sobra conocidos y que servían para proteger la entrada de cualquier intruso a la casa.

Pero lejos de enfadarse, Hermione sonrió. Pobrecito Ron, pensó divertida, echando el primer contrahechizo a la puerta de la casa que antes fue suya.

Ron estaba colérico, rabioso como un perro. No podía creer que él estuviera enamorado de esa persona que esperaba ahí fuera, en el porche. Un momento¿enamorado? bueno, ya no, ahora sólo quería despellejarla poquito a poco, para que sintiera lo que él había sentido sin ella, sin saber nada hasta que un día apareció en el periódico como una gran novelista. Se apoyó en el pasillo, mirando el techo de yeso como si fuera algo interesante y desnudándose por el pasillo se metió en el cuarto de baño. Necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, así aclararía sus ideas.

Cuando sintió el agua caerle por la espalda, el alivio lo recorrió poco a poco desde el pecho a las extremidades. Ahora se sentía bien, tranquilo pero exhausto. Sonrió al recordar cómo había insistido en que hoy sería un día agradable. Ahora no estaba del todo seguro. ¿Cómo podía estarlo, después de todo lo ocurrido ahí fuera? Al salir de la ducha se lió en una toalla, dirigiéndose a su habitación para ponerse una camisa celeste y unos vaqueros oscuros. Luego se fue al salón, mirándose en el espejo que colgaba en una de las paredes. Observó desde sus pecas hasta su cabello. Su camisa, su pantalón. La verdad es que no estaba nada mal, se dijo sonriendo como un campeón (N/A Estoy harta de ver esa sonrisa en alguien muy cercano a mí, creedme), con esa superioridad típica de los hombres.

- La verdad es que estás muy guapo – le dijo su propio reflejo y sonrió, como un jovencito de quince años, sintiéndose más que halagado.

- Dime Ronnie¿cuánto le pagas al espejo para que te diga eso cada vez que te miras en él?

- ¿Hermione? – Sí, era ella, de nuevo con ese bolso enorme de piel, y el vestido y las gafas azules - ¿Qué haces aún aquí¿Co…cómo has entrado? – permanecía sentada en una de las sillas altas de la cocina, con total libertad. Como si estuviera en su casa la señorita, pensó Ron, enfadado.

- Sino fueras tan olvidadizo recordarías que fui yo la que puso los hechizos y las maldiciones de seguridad en la puerta – se encogió de hombros con total despreocupación –. Fue fácil encontrar los contrahechizos necesarios – se llevó un dedo al mentón, pensativa –. Lo que no entiendo es cómo no caíste en la cuenta de cambiarlos.

- Porque pensé que jamás regresarías.

- Ah.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala, evadiendo uno la mirada del otro. De repente Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestido, del cabello pelirrojo húmedo aún por la ducha. Del aroma tan singular que siempre lo envolvía. Olor a piel moteada de canela que en otro tiempo había acariciado, a sudor nunca olvidado pero pronto reemplazado. Sacó de nuevo los documentos del bolso, y Ron volvió a fruncir el ceño, obstinado como siempre.

- Nunca te das por vencida ¿eh?

- Ya me conoces – respondió ella, divertida y triunfante.

- Creía conocerte. Ahora ya no lo sé – de nuevo un silencio, y ella aprovechó para extenderle los documentos y la pluma.

- Hazlo ya, Ron. Hazlo y no nos volveremos a ver en lo que nos queda de vida – al decir esto su estómago sintió una sacudida. ¿No estaba siendo demasiado dura manejando la situación? Tal vez, pero iba a casarse con Víktor, un hombre que la amaba y haría todo por ella ¿Qué mas daba si no volvía a sentir el aliento de Ron rozando su piel, sus labios o sus caricias¿Qué más daba olvidar aquellos ojos azules que la observaban evaluadores?

- ¿Es lo que deseas, Hermione? – preguntó por última vez, dándose ya por vencido si ella le decía que sí - ¿En serio quieres romper cualquier vínculo conmigo?

Algo dentro de ella se negaba a decir que sí, al igual que el sentido común le negaba el responder que no. Y ahí se quedaba de nuevo la estancia en silencio, con las respiraciones de ambos sonando pausadas, en aparente tranquilidad. Una tranquilidad que a ambos les incomodaba, un silencio que querían romper a toda costa, que debían romper.

Hermione hizo que Ron cogiera los documentos y él se sentó en el sofá de la acogedora salita. Sueños rotos, pensó el pelirrojo con melancolía, todo se perdía en aquellos instantes. Miró el paisaje por la ventana, su jardín cuidado, las flores de colores, los pájaros y su pequeño embarcadero con el Sweet Home anclado allí. Era grande, blanco e inmaculadamente limpio. Y fue en ese instante cuando algo dentro de él dijo que no, que no todo estaba acabado. Que Hermione Granger debía de sufrir un poquito más.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó entonces Ron, de forma casual. Hermione miró de nuevo su Lotus plateado y elegante, desesperada.

- Casi la hora de comer – respondió, mirando de nuevo los papeles - ¿Ya los has firmado?

Pero Ron ya no estaba sentado apaciblemente en el sofá, sino que cogía del perchero de la entrada una chaqueta oscura, sin ponérsela, echando un vistazo a la casa una última vez y cogiendo la varita a la vez.

- ¡Bueno, tengo que irme! – exclamó cordial, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. La muchacha no daba crédito a la cara tan dura que podía llegar a tener Ronald Weasley – Ha sido un placer verte, Hermione, aunque fuera tan poco tiempo.

- Ron…

- La próxima vez que nos veamos – dijo abriendo la puerta de entrada, mirando a Hermione fijamente – Espero que seas una dulce y simpática esposa…

- ¡RON…!

- Hasta entonces – logró articular el pelirrojo por encima de las maldiciones y los gritos que ya daba la chica -. _¡Au Revoir!_

- ¡RON, NO! – pero no le dio tiempo a detenerle, ni siquiera a asesinarlo, porque ya Ronald Weasley había desaparecido con un sonoro crack.

Hermione Granger se quedó paralizada, con los puños cerrados, y entonces dio un enorme grito, dándole un golpe a la mesa y tirando todos los papeles y documentos que se encontraban en ella al suelo (incluido el mando a distancia de la televisión). No podía creer lo que Ron le había hecho. ¡Todo para nada! El viaje, las dudas, París, los documentos… se dejó caer en el sofá, abatida.

BIP - BIP

El móvil estaba sonando en su bolso, pero no quería cogerlo.

BIP - BIP

Quizá fuera Víktor¿qué le diría entonces¿Le contaría la verdad sobre Ron, sobre ella, sobre su huida¿Cómo explicarle que no podían casarse porque ella ya estaba casada?

BIP - BIP

Observó el vacío y luego al bolso. Bueno, se dijo con cansancio, sacando el teléfono de la bolsa y pulsando el botón verde para responder, lo que tenga que venir, vendrá.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿CÓMO PUEDES DARME UN DISGUSTO COMO ESE POR TELÉFONO¡¿SABES CUÁNTO ME LLEVARÁ MI ESTETICIEN PARA QUITARME TODAS LAS OJERAS QUE ME HAN SALIDO POR TU CAUSA, HERMIONE! Tardaré siglos en encontrar el corrector adecuado, por Christian Dior.

- Hola, Giork.

- ¿Hola¿Es lo único que se te ocurre después del soponcio que me diste hace tan solo varias horas?

- Lo siento – respondió desganada. La verdad es que Giork Valentino era puro dramatismo, de un grano de arena hacía toda una playa. ¿Pero qué decía, playa¡Un desierto más grande que el mismísimo Sáhara!

- Querida, creo que no me repondré de ésta en años – hizo una pausa, y Hermione supo que bebía su inseparable taza de Capuchino, como buen italiano que era –. Pero cuéntame¿ya tienes el divorcio de ese tal Wislly?

- Weasley.

- Lo que sea.

- Pues no – Hermione comenzó a recoger los papeles que había tirado hacía unos instantes del suelo, mientras seguía charlando con Giork – He intentado que lo hiciese pero… digamos que me ha dado esquinazo.

- Bueno, mi pequeña florecilla de la Polinesia¿qué piensas hacer ahora? Digo, tienes un pedrusco enorme en tu dedo por el que yo casi lloraría de emoción y a un hombre apuesto esperándote en una iglesia de Bulgaria para decir eso de "Sí quiero"

- Lo sé, lo sé – seguía recogiendo papeles inútiles, cuando algo la hizo sonreír - ¡Oh, Dios Mío!

- ¿Qué¿Qué ocurre?

- Giork, tengo que colgarte.

- Pero…pero ¿por qué?

- Debo ir a arreglarme.

- ¿Arreglarte para qué? No me digas que vas a ir a una fiesta.

- Sí.

- ¡Pero si estás en crisis! – Exclamó el italiano, escandalizado- ¡Ni yo sería tan frío como para asistir a una reunión social si supiera que mi futuro matrimonio está a punto de irse por la borda!

- Oh, mi querido Giork, ésta no es una fiesta cualquiera. Está organizada por el Ministerio.

- ¡Vaya! – Gritó irónico por el auricular – Voy a ponerme mi mejor traje de Armani.

- Giork, irá Ron.

- ¿Ron¿Tú marido?

- Y futuro exmarido – Hermione puso mucho énfasis en eso de ser "EX".

- Bueno¿tienes algo pensado para la ocasión? La venganza, mi petit rose se sirve en plato frío… y en pequeñas dosis. Así se sufre más, créeme – suspiró con dramatismo – Bueno ¿Ya pensaste en tu venganza?

- Oh sí – respondió Hermione, y una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro - Ronnie siempre se ha quejado de que no era una buena esposa¿no? Bien, creo que es hora de demostrar lo maravillosa y repelente que puedo llegar a ser.

Y antes de que a Giork Valentino le diera tiempo a responder, Hermione había colgado el teléfono, se había hecho dueña de las invitaciones encontradas, y desaparecido como un torbellino por la puerta para regresar a Londres.

Ronald Weasley no sabía la sorpresa que le esperaba esa misma noche en la fiesta del Ministerio de Magia.

**Pues no hay más hasta nueva orden. A este fic le queda todavía un poco para terminar¿eh? Además no quiero hacerlo exactamente como en la película, quiere introducir cosas mías, más personajes creados por mi mente maligna y ante todo acción y líos entre los personajes. Por cierto¿imagináis la cara de los Weasley cuando vean por primera vez a Hermione después de tantos años¿Y de Ron? Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Besos!**


End file.
